Draken's Way
by SuperBahamut
Summary: [path of radiance] Le prologue d'une petite histoire qui me trottait dans la tête. Lisez et laissez des coms si vous voulez que je la continue à l'occasion.


**Notes de l'auteur : Voici un petit essai de prologue pour une fic sur Fire emblem : path of radiance. C'est juste une petite inspiration qui m'est venue comme ça. Etant déjà sur d'autre fics, je ne pense pas la continuer dans l'immédiat sauf si elle plait bien. N'hésitez donc pas à laissez des coms.**

**Disclaimer : les perso de Fire emblem : path of radiance ne sont pas à moi, je fais cette fic uniquement pour le fun.**

**FIRE EMBLEM : PATH OF RADIANCE**

**DRAKEN'S WAY**

Prologue : Dans la brume…Tellius 

Ike se trouvait sur la proue du navire qui fendait les eaux brumeuses du petit matin. Bientôt il arriverait à Tellius, enfin…après un an d'absence. Ike avait tellement appris depuis cet incident. L'incident qui l'emmena seul loin de Tellius et des siens, il était inquiet, il espérait que personne n'avait été blessé pendant cette histoire. Ces pensées allaient vers sa sœur, Mist, ses amis les mercenaires, la princesse Elincia à qui il s'était peut-être attaché plus qu'il n'aurait dû. Et eux, que pensaient-ils à son sujet ? Le croyais-t-il mort ? Titania avait du reprendre les choses en main pendant son absence, Ike et elle en avait déjà parler au cas où…Mais il était quand même inquiet, inconsciemment, il resserra sa main gauche sur la poignée de Ragnell qui pendait à sa ceinture. Un an, c'est long…Et lui, il avait appris tellement de choses depuis son voyage hors du continent, des choses sur le monde, sur ceux qui le peuplèrent jadis, sur les Laguz, sur beaucoup de choses dont il n'avait même pas idée et même des choses sur la Déesse que le commun des mortels ne soupçonnerait pas…

-Alors Ike, content de rentrer ?

La voix qui tira Ike de ces pensées était celle d'une jeune femme qui pourrait sembler banale si on enlevait ses cheveux d'un blanc pur malgré sa jeunesse apparente, les crocs dans sa bouche qui semblait trop grand pour un humain et les deux magnifiques yeux dorés qu'elle avait. Ike avait en effet rencontré des races de Laguz inconnus aux habitants de Tellius telle cette jeune fille qui pouvait à tout moment se transformer en une grande louve blanche.

Ike- Oui Natsu, je suis partie de bien trop longtemps maintenant.

Natsu- Quelle purée de pois ! On ne voit pas la rive. Je vais demander aux deux autres s'ils voient quelque chose.

Natsu siffla alors, une grosse chauve-souris apparut du haut du mat principal et se transforma en un jeune homme brun peu avant de toucher le sol. Lui aussi, hormis ses traits humains normaux arborait quelques particularités physiques telles que de longues oreilles en pointes et des ailes membraneuses sous ses bras.

Natsu- Eny ?

Eny- Je sens un obstacle droit devant, on s'approche des côtes.

Ike était toujours impressionné par le jeune Laguz, sa vue n'était pas meilleure que celle des Beorc mais il avait la capacité de sentir toutes les choses autour de lui. Eny avait essayé de lui expliqué une fois, il lançait ce qu'il appelait des ultrasons qui se reflétaient sur les objets et revenaient vers lui, lui permettant définir leurs positions à plusieurs kilomètres aux alentours.

Natsu- Mouais, pas précis tout ça.

Elle s'approcha de la rambarde du bateau.

Natsu- Hé ma beauté, tu remontes un jour ?

Des bruits de clapotis se firent entendre puis une créature jaillit des eaux, son corps était composé d'un torse de femme et le bas était une queue de poisson. Durant son saut, la queue se transforma pour former deux jambes recouvertes d'écailles aux reflets bleutés. La sirène était une vraie beauté, corps de déesse, visage angélique, cheveux d'un blond doré tombant en cascade sur ses épaules.

Natsu- Lila ?

Lila- j'ai fait un petit tour de reconnaissance, on se dirige droit vers un port et comme il est encore tôt, il y a peu d'activité.

Ike- Ca m'arrange, je préférerais faire un retour discret. Surtout maintenant…

A ces mots, il porta la main à la poigné de la deuxième épée qu'il possédait, si on pouvait vraiment appeler cela une épée, la lame était escamotable et pouvait se transformer en une sorte de fouet. La lame était en fait découpée en fragments triangulaires d'un rouge métallique reliés par un câble fin, la garde ressemblait à une flamme. L'épée était enroulée autour de la jambe droite de Ike, la poignée à portée de main. N'importe qui la regarderait trouverait très étrange cette épée ainsi que la manière de la porter, mais Ike le savait bien, ce n'était pas une simple arme, elle était bien plus que ça…

-Regretterais-tu ton choix ?

Cette fois, ce fut un Beorc bien banal qui lui parla, un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs mi-longs. La seul chose qui le faisait paraître différent était le fait qu'il portait une arme semblable à celle que Ike portait à la jambe droite. La sienne était mauve, la garde ressemblait à quatre éclairs se croisant et il la portait enroulé autour de la taille comme une ceinture.

Ike- Non Kyle, je ne regrette rien, si je veux éviter ce genre de chose de se reproduire, je n'ai pas le choix, il faut bien que quelqu'un le fasse.

Kyle- Tu es trop gentil Ike, veille à ce que cela ne te soit pas fatal un jour…

Natsu- Soit pas si dur. Ike fait toujours au mieux pour tout le monde, moi j'ai confiance en ces choix.

Choix…

Le choix qu'avait fait Ike et qu'il l'avait transformé au plus profond de son être. Alors que les côtes de Crimea commençaient à se dessiner, Ike se remémora les évènements qui l'avaient amenés là où il est était maintenant…


End file.
